


the classics

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [141]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Sub Dean, Teasing, vanilla bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: Where she’d gotten the inspiration to shove her balled up panties into his mouth, Dean had no clue. He could taste her. He was salivating so much his spit was soaking through them and dripping down his chin. He could taste her and see her but he couldn’t do a damn thing.“Come on, focus on me big boy.”





	the classics

Every time Dean shifted, the wooden chair squeaked. His skin was starting to stick to it with sweat, uncomfortable but worth it. Dick flagging from one thigh to the other like a metronome, he squeezed his hands into fists where they were weakly tied behind the chair with a scarf. It would be so easy to rip the flimsy piece of silk and dive across the coffee table at Donna.

“There, didn’ I tell ya it would be easier if I tied you up?”

Donna was giggly and flushed pink and having so much fun; Dean tried really really hard to play along.

He wasn’t sure what the point of all the teasing was, but it was getting him worked up like nothing else. It was so goddam frustrating.

A faded green bath towel had been spread across the couch and there were several toys on it next to Donna. Dean’s favorite was the one with a bulbous flare before the base, a pastel shade of pink, because it stretched out her pussy and made the tight skin drag over the toy. He could watch that all day. 

His dick fucking ached, begging for any kind of attention.

Donna hadn’t tied his hands behind the chair until she realized he couldn’t keep them off himself. Not that he meant to. He was just, watching her with her legs spread wide and toes curled over the edge of the couch as she parted the lips of her pussy with her fingers and tapped on her clit, and god, his hand just gravitated to his dick. He didn’t mean to.

So, he got tied with the scarf thing.

Where she’d gotten the inspiration to shove her balled up panties into his mouth, Dean had no clue. He could taste her. He was salivating so much his spit was soaking through them and dripping down his chin. He could taste her and see her but he couldn’t do a damn thing.

“Come on, focus on me big boy.”

Dean whimpered and took a deep breath, uncleaned his hands, slumped in the chair as his dick tapped his belly and focused all his attention on her.

“There ya go.”

Sinking further down the couch, Donna braced her feet on the low coffee table between them, magazines and stack of mail pushed to the side. Stroking one hand along a thigh, she pumped the dildo in and out of her pussy slowly, dripping wet and Dean loved the sound of it, the noises of her panting as she sunk it deeper.

Dean wanted to touch so bad when Donna raked her nails down the insides of her thighs, fingertips digging in and squeezing as the skin dimpled under the drag.

“That’s a good boy…”

Donna trailed off with breathy little gasps, one hand moving to circle the pads of her fingers around her clit while she fucked herself faster on the toy, legs moving to squeeze closed then relax wide, neck stretched against the back of the couch and eyes squeezed shut. Chest pressed between her arms and softness of her stomach rolling as she curled forward on herself, Donna brought herself to climax and all Dean could do was chew a hole through her panties he was clenching his jaw so hard.

“Ya know, I figured that scarf wouldn’t hold you, but I was curious how long you’d last.”

Shit. He had even realized he’d ripped off the scarf.

“Well come on over here then.”

Nudging the coffee table further away from the couch with one foot, Donna pulled the pink toy out and set it aside as Dean crawled over the table and spit the panties out, sinking to his knees between her thighs and diving in. She was so wet and, huh, maybe she was on to something; eating her out after she’d creamed herself was sloppy and awesome.

Groaning, Donna lay pliant on the couch and pushed her fingers through Dean’s short hair, gripping and tugging him closer. It hurt just a little, just right, and as she squeezed her thighs around his head smothering him, Dean was in heaven.

Jacking himself off with one hand while he got the other on her plump hips and squeezed, Dean figured he got another one, maybe two, orgasms out of her before Donna pulled him up.

“I know the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, but are you just gonna eat me out all night?”

“Hey, I’m just following your lead.”

“Oh, ya, right. Kind of forgot.”

Giggling, Donna sat up and leaned forward, catching Dean’s face between her hands and kissing him, licking her own taste out of his mouth. He loved it when women were into that.

“Here, suit up,” she told him.

The condoms and toys and lube set out on the couch had rolled in different directions, some on the floor, some between the cushions, but Donna found one. She passed him a little foil square then knelt up and twisted around to brace herself against the back of the couch. Dean rolled it on and stood, getting both hands on her hips and lining up, sliding in easy and she was so drenched he could feel it wet against his balls as he pushed in all the way. Resting against the curve of her ass, Dean spread his hands over her skin, stroking down to the tops of her thighs and up to the small of her waist, before gripping on tight and rutting into her wildly.

Watching could be fun. Games and sexy rules were definitely a thing Dean appreciated. He knew for a fact that he could eat pussy for hours. But nothing beat ball-slapping doggy style. Dean was a man of the classics, after all.


End file.
